Nikki
Nikki's the girly-in-appearance guitar player for the 'Magical Dreamers' troupe, and has seemingly everyone in the world going ga-ga over him. Girls fall at his feet, but in reality, he's searching for some family members... and stuff. He has the habit of saying "Rockin'" like it's still in style. Biography Nikki (スラッシュ, Slash) is the rocking bard lead man of the Magical Dreamers group, and is the son of Fargo and Zelbess. Born to the happy couple, he enjoyed a relatively peaceful infancy at their home. However, disaster struck around 1011 A.D., when the falling out between Viper and Fargo occurred and caused the death of his mother and his own separation from the family. While out on his own, Nikki developed the ambition to become a rock star to express his ideals and dreams. His former suffering and current situation as a boy forced to find his own way in life contributed to his credibility and skill in crafting emotive, meaningful music. He eventually met Miki, and together they created their colorful act. At first, no one accepted their look or music, as Nikki wore radical makeup and clothes and tried to convey deep messages in his music. The group could not break the top 100 and nearly quit; however, Lucca stopped by their trailer one day and told Nikki that she admired their music, for it sang of "Magical Dreams." Nikki retitled the group after this complement, renaming it the Magical Dreamers, and unabashedly pressed on in establishing himself in the music world. He soon became popular and renowned, and achieved sex symbol status. However, he continued to stress deep messages in his music. He also continued to look for his father and little sister, whom he always remembered. A particularly ardent Nikki Fan would hang around outside his dressing room on the Magical Dreamers ship. Nikki was slated to play at the Viper Festival in 1020 A.D., but the break-in at Viper Manor canceled the proceedings. Nikki took part in the infiltration, going off on his own the day of the raid in Shadow Forest. There, he met Serge and his party, who were also traveling through the area; they forged ahead through Viper Manor's plumbing system, eventually arriving at the bottom of a well, where they stayed the night. While in the Manor, Nikki saw Marcy, but she would not accept that he was her big brother. Nikki eventually met his father Fargo as well while traveling with Serge; the two did not share any teary moments, but rather fought together proudly. Nikki ultimately lent his stinging tones to the battle against the Time Devourer. How to recuit After going through Fossil Valley World, watch the scene in Termina regarding the statue polisher. After this, you'll need a guide to infiltrate Viper Manor. Go down to the docks and onto the large green ship. Talk to Nikki's manager and his co-star Miki will want you to help find him in Shadow Forest. Go there and head inside; three screens in, save him from some Cassowaries and he'll join in a cave there. Tech Skills To pick up this rad last tech, take Nikki to meet his counterpart onboard the Magical Dreamers boat in Another World. It'll be docked by the S.S. Zelbess, and to get to the destination, climb the mast to the cable transfer rig. Ride it to the ship and kick out some jams with Nikki! Quotes Category:Chrono Cross Characters